<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slings and Arrows of Angelic Archery by Supergeek21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771472">The Slings and Arrows of Angelic Archery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21'>Supergeek21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Aziraphale &amp; Anathema Device Friendship, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Banter, Bickering, Canon Universe, Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Robin Hood References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is still bitter about a bit of centuries old notoriety he helped Crowley win, and Anathema gets an unexpected history lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Anathema Device &amp; Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Slings and Arrows of Angelic Archery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Good Omens Events server’s Name the Author game for the prompt “Bullseye” (the alternate prompt was Bingo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guess who’s getting another movie made about them!” Crowley shouted as he burst into the bookshop. </p><p>Anathema jumped in her seat, nearly dropping the rare prophecy book she was examining. Aziraphale merely rolled his eyes. He’d known Crowley far too long to be startled.</p><p>“Based on your giddy tone, either you or one of your human friends.” </p><p>“Guess!”</p><p>“Dracula?”</p><p>“Not technically my friend.”</p><p>“Cleopatra?”</p><p>“They announced that three months ago. Nope, it’s me! Probably both of us, actually. They usually include you.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Aziraphale groaned.</p><p>Crowley smirked. “Yep.”</p><p>“Not again…”.</p><p>Crowley nodded.</p><p>“Didn’t they just do one recently?”</p><p>“Yep, but it bombed, so they’re having another go. Wonder who’s gonna play me this time...”</p><p>“I can only imagine,” Aziraphale grumbled. “I’m sure he’ll be devastatingly handsome and I’ll once again be shown as balding and portly. I never would have helped you build that reputation had I known this is what would come of it.”</p><p>Anathema finally got too curious to not interrupt. “Excuse me, what are you two talking about? Who was Crowley?” </p><p>“Ah, Book Girl! Didn’t notice you there,” Crowley said, beaming. “The character the angel here is so bitter about would be one Robin Hood.” </p><p>“You were Robin Hood?!” </p><p>“Indeed, I was.”</p><p>“Not exactly. He was a highwayman with an unquenchable need for attention and a partner who happened to have a heart of gold.” </p><p>“Was that you, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“No,” Aziraphale said. “Little John was the one with the heart. He was one of mine, but I stayed around to keep an eye on them.”</p><p>“He was Friar Tuck,” Crowley interjected, before being met with an angelic glare. </p><p>Anathema laughed. “Really?”</p><p>“They never get me right in those film portrayals,” the angel groused. “Crowley’s always the dashing, swashbuckling hero, and I’m always… not.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t feel bad, Angel. S’all good fun. What matters is we scored a lot of points from both sides with that Arrangement.” </p><p>“How?” Anathema asked, wishing she could write this down, but knowing nobody but Newt would ever believe her.</p><p>“Simple, I sowed wrath and greed by stealing from the rich, he got credit for encouraging people to give to the poor.” </p><p>“Seems like a win-win,” Anathema agreed. “So, are you really that good an archer? The whole split-the-arrow-down-the-middle bit?”</p><p>Aziraphale threw his hands up. “It never fails!” he huffed. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s why he hates this,” Crowley cackled. “I was a decent shot, but that bullseye was his. He resents everyone remembering.”</p><p>“You were so cocky, you’d have missed!”  Aziraphale snapped, before turning to Anathema. “I miracled the arrow without telling him to humiliate the Sheriff-- who was truly terrible-- but if I’d known it would make him a legend and inflate his ego like this, I wouldn’t have done it!” </p><p>“You would have! You love me.”</p><p>“That has nothing to do with this.”</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“So, you’ll see the movie with me when it’s released?”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “You know I always do.”</p><p>Anathema couldn’t contain her snicker. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>I had a lot of fun with this idea and spent more time than I expected researching Robin Hood legends for a 500 word story. Fun fact: in the earlier legends Friar Tuck’s story varies quite a bit. In some he’s left the church out of disgust. In others he is described as a gifted swordsman or archer on his own right. In all versions he apparently is depicted as enjoying good food and drink, and if that’s not our angel I don’t know who is. Unfortunately for him, some of the nuance got dropped in the more modern adaptations, but he still enjoys picking apart the inaccuracies with Crowley. (As I was writing I also came to the head canon conclusion that Marian was Crowley’s friend and was actually the love interest of Little John but the legend changed it because Crowley was the more public face of the group.) </p><p>If you enjoyed this, please kudos or comments and check out my other works on AO3! I love to hear from people. You can also find me on Social Media on <a href="https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/">Instagram</a>, or <a href="https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>